I'm Kudo Shinichi
by Akirafanatic
Summary: "Kudo...like famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi." "Yes?" "...What?" "I'm Kudo Shinichi."


**This is dedicated to Don't-Touch-My-Son's, who helped me come up with the idea. You are a big part of my inspiration for writing! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Kaito was sulking. Today had _not_ been a good day. First, he somehow managed to sleep through his alarm – which he's _always _awake before. Then their train was delayed, and when it arrived had been packed too full to get on, so they'd had to wait for the _next_ delayed train. When they'd finally managed to get to the museum they were going to – _not_ for recon for a heist like Saguru kept not-so-subtly hinting at, but for their limited time section about the history of magic (he'd managed to guilt Saguru and Heiji into going with him for having missed his birthday due to a case) – they'd learned it had been _closed_ due to a pipe bursting.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the café they'd stopped at had run out of chocolate cake. And then someone had _died_. And _of course_ his two detective nerd friends had to go and get involved and take nearly an hour solving the case and wrapping it up and explaining to the police when they'd arrived.

So Kaito thought he was justified in sulking. Saguru and Heiji were sulking next to him, but for another reason entirely.

"We finally got a case in Beika an' he didn' show," The Osakan grumbled unhappily.

"He's _one person_ Hattori. Not even _he_ can be at _every_ crime scene." Kaito knew the other detective was just as upset though. They'd been so excited at first, having hoped that their _idol_ – they could deny it all they wanted, but with the way they practically salivate over any sliver of information about the mysterious Beika detective there was no way he was anything less to them – would have shown so they could have met him. Alas it wasn't to be.

Kaito wasn't sure if he felt guilty that he was glad the other two were having as miserable a day as he was or happy he wasn't the only one suffering unfairly today. He huffed at their sulking and said, "At least you two have more chances to meet your detective idol." He ignored their denials. "Today was the last day for the magic exhibit, and they may never have it again."

"It's not like you need any _more_ ideas for how to pr-" Saguru was cut off when Heiji gave a shout and ran past them. Kaito turned and his eyes widened when he noticed what had caused the Osakan's reaction. A beam from the construction at the building they were passing had falling and was headed towards a passerby who didn't seem to notice the danger he was in.

He watched as Heiji tackled the male out of the way and the beam crashed inches from where he'd been walking. The magician ran up to them, Saguru half a step behind. Heiji sat up as they stopped next to him, looking down at the teenager he'd tackled who looked like they were trying to process what just happened. "You okay?" The Osakan asked.

The teenager pushed himself into a sitting position touching the back of his head with a wince. "Yeah. Just a bump."

Saguru held out a hand to help the other teenager up after Heiji stood up, brushing himself off. "You really should be more careful to watch where you're going," He said.

The other teen snorted. "Kinda hard to watch where you're going when you can't _see_ where you're going in the first place." To emphasize his point he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, I didn't realize…I apologize." Moving forward slightly, he bent down and gently grasped the other teens hand, slowly pulling until they were both fully standing. Kaito nearly lunged forward at the same time as Heiji and Saguru when the other teen pitched forward, a grimace on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked, moving to the teens side and carefully wrapping one arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Yeah…" He lifted his right leg and set it down on the ground before lifting it again. "Probably just twisted it. It should be fine if I let it rest for a few days." Kaito could easily see the guilt on Heiji's face. The other teen smiled slightly. "I'm assuming whatever made that loud crash was about to hit me which is why I was suddenly tackled, so thank you for saving me."

Heiji rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout da ankle…'nd yer head."

The other teenager waved him off. "Better that than being dead." He tilted his head slightly. "You don't happen to see my cane anywhere, do you?"

Kaito looked around and stopped at the sight of the beam laying on the cracked sidewalk. "I see it," He said, "But…the beam kinda crushed it."

There was a sigh. "That's going to make getting home a _little_ more difficult."

"Are you alright?!" Kaito turned and had to do a double take because he was _sure_ Aoko had said she was going on a trip with her dad.

"Ran?" Kaito looked from the other teen to what had to be Aoko's doppelganger, mind finally registering the differences between the two. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out with Sonoko and Sera," Ran answered. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Then what's that behind you?"

Kaito watched as the other teen twisted his head to _'_look' behind him before smiling at his friend and answering, "I don't see anything." He slapped a hand over his mouth to try and contain his laughter. Heiji let out a loud snort before trying and failing to cover his laugh with a cough and Saguru was turned away, one fist to his mouth and shoulders shaking. Ran looked unamused.

"That wasn't funny the _first time_ you did it," she said, her voice dry, "and it's not funny _now_."

"I'm fine Ran, really." The sincerity was mixed with familiar exasperation, which Kaito took to mean he'd said the same thing many times before. "It's no big deal."

"Because nearly dying from falling construction equipment is _no big deal_." Despite her words, Ran was smiling and her tone was teasing.

"Considering everything else that happens to me on a regular basis, it really isn't." While the tone was light and joking, Ran's smile turned sad.

Shaking her head and forcing her smile a little brighter, she asked, "Do you need me to walk you home? Looks like you broke you cane. _Again_."

"We can help him!" Kaito cut in. He eyed her many shopping bags and added, "Looks like you have your hands full anyway." It _was_ partly Heiji's their fault his cane was broken and ankle was twisted.

Ran eyed him, Saguru, and Heiji warily, gaze lingering on where he still had an arm wrapped around her friend to help take the weight off his ankle. Almost like he could feel her distrust, the teen he was supporting waved a hand in her general direction. "It's fine Ran. They saved me from being crushed to death by construction equipment, so I doubt they're kidnappers." Kaito _swore_ he herd Ran mutter _'wouldn't be the first time'_ but the teen at his side continued before he could question it. "I'll call you the second I get home. If you don't hear from me then at least you'll have a good description of my probable kidnappers to give to the police."

Ran glared at her friend. "Not. _Funny_." He just grinned and she sighed. "Fine, but remember that Yukiko-san said. If you get kidnapped again you won't be allowed outside without a bodyguard or police escort." She sent Kaito, Saguru, and Heiji one last look, silently warning them that if they hurt her friend they would pay before turning and walking away.

The silence was slightly awkward, but didn't last long before the teen he was supporting said, "You don't have to help me home. I can catch a taxi here."

"It's fine," Heiji said, "We got time. 'Sides, was kinda my fault ya hurt yer ankle."

"Like I said, saving my life kinda makes up for that."

"Still, wouldn't be right ta just leave ya after we promised dat nee-san we'd take ya home."

"I suppose that's true. You'd probably be the first ones she'd hunt down if I did disappear after we parted ways."

Kaito laughed a little nervously at the matter of fact way that was said. As though she had done something similar before. "So…where are we taking you?"

"Beika City Beika Town. District 2 Block 21."

Saguru was already pulling it up on his phone and pointed in the direction their new friend had been walking before. "We're not that far." Kaito nodded and kept his pace slower than normal as he helped guide the slightly limping teenager. Heiji took up position behind their new friend in case he tripped or fell, and Saguru positioned himself on the opposite side Kaito was one to keep anyone or anything from bumping into him as they walked. "Your friend made it sound like you're kidnapped often."

It wasn't a question but the injured teen answered anyway. "It's a pretty regular occurrence."

"Your parents must worry a lot then."

He snorted a little. "They're the ones that do the kidnapping 90% of the time."

Kaito frowned in confusion. "Your parents _kidnap_ you?"

"At least once a month."

"…_why_?"

Their new friend shrugged with his free shoulder. "They get bored."

"…dey kidnap you…" Heiji started.

"…because they're _bored_…" Saguru finished.

The limping teen nodded like it was normal. It was quiet for a while as they all tried to digest that information. It was only broken when their new friend asked, "So what brings you to Tokyo, Osaka-san?"

Kaito answered instead. "I invited Hattori and Hakuba to the Beika museum to see the magic exhibit they were hosting." He drooped again when he remembered he hadn't gotten to see it. "It was closed when we got here though."

Heiji put a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "'m sure de'll have it again at some point."

Shaking his head, Kaito smiled at his new friend. "I'm kind of glad we missed it. Otherwise you might be dead right now."

His friend smiled in his general direction. "I'm going to have to agree. You like magic then?"

Kaito perked up and ignored Heiji's and Saguru's groans. "I _love_ it! I want to be as great a magician as my father some day! I'm pretty good right now, but tou-san is still way better."

"You'd probably be better if you spent more time practicing and less time playing pranks," Saguru said blandly.

He rolled his eyes and said pointedly, "Playing pranks are _how_ I practice my magic!"

Saguru let out a long suffering sigh but didn't bother to retort. Instead, he tapped their friend on the arm and asked, "So what do you do in your spare time besides get kidnapped by your parents?"

"Mostly I enjoy reading." He laughed slightly. "It's not really what most people expect; a blind person saying they love to read."

"What do you enjoy reading?"

"When I was first learning, I would read anything since they didn't have a lot of options available in braille. So I took what I could get. My favorite is mystery though."

Kaito let out a dramatic sigh. "Why is it that everyone I meet is a mystery nerd?"

Saguru ignored him. "Who's your favorite author?"

The grin that appeared on their new friends face was the biggest one yet as he answered. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes is my favorite."

Kaito shared a grimace with Heiji as Saguru lit up and the two quickly dissolved into a nerd discussion about Sherlock Holmes. They didn't let up for a second, no matter how many times he or Heiji tried to but in or change the subject, until they reached their destination. Kaito whistled softly at the size of the house. No wonder people targeted him for kidnapping. His parents were probably rich.

Heiji grinned and pointed to the nameplate. "Kudo…like famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi."

"Yes?" The non-stop nerd discussion came to a halt when their new friend answered. Saguru nearly bit his tongue in surprise as he cut off what he was saying, his eyes wide. Heiji was blinking at him in shock and Kaito was looking between all three of them.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Heiji finally managed to get out, "…what?"

Tilting his head slightly, Shinichi raised his free hand and pointed to himself. "I'm Kudo Shinichi."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! I'm going to leave it as a one-shot now, but I may continue it later on. We'll see.**


End file.
